Twilight Universe
by anniegirl132
Summary: Steven and Connie are transported to another dimension known as Hyrule by Lion where they team up with Link to stop the Slinker and other dangers. But being a hero is tougher than it looks, and they'll need each other to get through this adventure. hinted LinkxMidna and StevenxConnie


**Annie: Hello everyone! So this is a collab story that I'm doing with my best friend Audrey. She loves Steven Universe so she writes from his POV while I love Zelda so I do Link's POV, and I also do the editing for the story. Anyways, I hope you like it!**

 **Audrey: Thanks for reading, this is my first fanfiction and yes, Link will be speaking.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda or Steven Universe or any of their characters**

* * *

"We need to find the mirror shards quicker... I can't believe someone broke the Mirror of Twilight," Midna huffed from where she lounged on Link's back. He was currently in wolf form doing as the twili asked and looking for the broken pieces of mirror, but had no luck so far. Suddenly Midna straightened up, and Link shot her a questioning look.

"Something is coming from the Twilight Realm... but it doesn't seem like any of the shadow beasts," she frowned. "It's by the Bridge of Eldin, we should go check it out."

Link nodded, and then seconds later they disappeared into one of Midna's portals and were transported to where Midna sensed the creature. He saw it near the edge of the Kakariko Gorge. Its head vaguely resembled a deku baba and long vine-like appendages sprouted from its back. It was dark blue in color but when it opened its mouth, Link could see it was a lighter blue on the inside and had what appeared to be some type of square shaped gem in the center of its mouth.

Cautiously, he approached the creature, ready to either attack or run at any moment. It turned, and Link felt it was looking at him though it had no eyes. Then it lashed out, one of its tentacles trying to wrap around his neck. He jumped out of the way just in time, then sprinted forward and lunged at the creature. He bit into its side but it had no effect. It reached out again but Link dodged and ran a safe distance away from it.

"It's fast, and it wasn't even affected by your attack... We may not be able to beat it until we know more about it. Let's go ask The Resistance if they know something," Midna suggested. Link wasn't too happy about the idea of just letting this thing run amuck, but Midna was right. Until he had more information, he couldn't do anything about it. He sighed and took off, making his way toward Castle Town. The Resistance should be able to help; they'd already helped him find the Mirror of Twilight after all. If only he could find the rest of the mirror shards.

Another portal opening in the sky interrupted Link's thoughts. He skidded to a halt, carefully watching the figures that came out. It was a large pink lion with two kids riding on his back. Definitely not a shadow beast. He slowly walked closer and hid behind a tree nearby the newcomers. One was a young boy with curly brown hair who was wearing a reddish-pink shirt with a large yellow star on the front. The other kid was a girl with dark curly hair that reached her mid back. She was a little taller than the boy was, and wore glasses and a long blue dress. Next, he turned his attention to the large pink lion that was currently chasing some butterflies. They didn't look very threatening.

"Hurry up to Telma's Bar, we don't have time for this," Midna huffed, pulling on his ear. He growled irritably at her, accidently drawing the attention of the kids.

"Hi," the boy said, smiling.

He stiffened for a moment then ran, quickly making his way toward Castle Town. Midna was right; he didn't have time to deal with those kids. He didn't really bother changing back into his human form until he'd reached Telma's Bar though. Scaring the people of Castle Town was just too much fun to pass up sometimes. Besides, it made Midna happy too.

. . . . .

"Ready for our jam session, Connie?" Steven asked his friend, holding up his ukulele.

"You bet Steven," Connie responded with her violin in her hand. Connie started the song with a slow sad tune, then paused and went into a pretty, upbeat melody. Steven laughed then joined in himself. Just as they were about to start singing, Lion came out of nowhere and landed directly in-between them, sending a spray of sand everywhere.

"Lion, you interrupted our jam session!" Steven shouted as sand blew into his face. Lion leaned down, motioning for them to climb on.

"I guess I can't stay mad at you. Wanna ride on Lion?" Steven asked.

"Um, sure," Connie climbed on behind Steven. Suddenly the ground started to shake, and ramble and then a large black tentacle shot out of the ground not too far from the trio.

"Ahhhh! It's the Slinker!" Steven shouted.

"The what?" asked Connie. Lion repeatedly dodged the tentacles of the corrupt gem. A black portal appeared in the sky and the tentacles, along with the rest of the creature, started to turn into little squares and was sucked into the portal.

"Whaaaat just happened there!?" Steven shouted.

"Should we tell the Gems?" Connie asked, staring at the spot where the portal was. Before Steven could even respond, Lion took off running. He let out a roar that summoned a portal.

"Lion, wait!"

"Where's he taking us?" Lion jumped into the portal and before Steven knew it, they were at a different location. Lion skidded to a halt and Steven fell into his mane.

"What the heck Lion!?" he asked.

"Uh, Steven..." Connie said.

"What?" he looked at her and gasped. "Connie, w-why do you look all, 3-D?"

"It's not just me," she said then pointed, "look around." Steven saw that everything looked older and more dimensional.

"I think we might be in another dimension, the Renaissance period it looks like," Connie explained,

"But why?" Steven thought. He looked at Connie who was staring off into space.

"Connie...Connie?" she blinked, then pointed at something.

"What is that?" Steven turned and saw a wolf with dark brown fur that had strange tan marking all around its face. It also had crystal blue eyes, a light blue earring in one of its ears, and a chain cuffed around its front paw as though it just escaped from a prison.

But what was strange was what was riding on the wolf's back. It looked like an impish woman; except she had a strange coloration where parts of her were pith black and others pale white. She also had strange markings in a neon green color and her hair was a fiery orange-red color. The imp also wore an odd stone headpiece that looked like a horned helmet and covered one of her red eyes. The wolf stopped not far off from Steven and looked from him, to Connie, to Lion.

"Hi," Steven said. The wolf turned and ran off.

"Hey Steven, look," Connie pointed at something in the sky.

"Isn't that the portal the Slinker went into? Is that why Lion brought us here?"

"Well that makes sense... Hey look, a castle!" he pointed. The large castle had a strange orange diamond that had a black sheen surrounding it.

"Maybe the royal family can help us," Steven suggested.

"That would be neat, but I highly doubt the guards will let two kids and a pink lion from another dimension into the castle," Connie explained.

"Good point." Lion took off running towards the large wall surrounding the castle, over a bridge, and through the entrance in the wall. They entered a large town, running through the streets and getting many strange looks until they entered an empty space at the end of an alley. Lion sat down and Steven and Connie fell off, Steven hitting the ground on his back.

"You okay Connie?" he asked.

"To be honest, I'm more worried about all those guards seeing us as a threat," she paused, "do you hear that?" They could hear quiet chatter coming from a hallway on the other side of the alley.

"Look, a door," Connie pointed out. They ran down the hallway and found a sign next to the door, but it had strange symbols written on it instead of letters. The door was open a crack and a soft light poured from the small opening.

They peeked through the opening to see a large open room with a smaller closed off room at the back. A plump woman was standing behind the bar counter at the front, cleaning a glass with a white cloth. In the back room, a group of five people were huddled around a large wooden table.

"Should we go in?" Steven asked. He had barely finished his sentence before Lion squeezed between him and Connie and walked through. The quiet chatter from before instantly stopped, so they walked in too. Lion was sitting beside the lady at the bar counter who looked at the oversized feline curiously. He sniffed her and she reached out to gently pet his head, a small smile coming onto her face. She looked up at the two kids.

"Is this guy yours honey?" she asked.

"Yeah, you could say that," Steven responded. He looked over to the people standing around the table. There was a slightly tan, older looking man dressed in a green and white full body outfit and black gloves and boots. Next to him was a younger looking girl with night-like armor and her black hair styled in an odd way. Then a young ginger man with round glasses holding a large tome. And a guy wearing a weird helm.

The oddest looking one though was standing off to the side slightly. He had sandy blond hair, long pointed ears, and piercing blue eyes. He was wearing a green tunic, white pants, brown boots, and had several pouches strapped to his waist. They could also see the large, purple hilt of a sword showing over his shoulder and a shield.

"Hi, my name is Steven. And this is my friend Connie, and that's Lion," Steven introduced. Lion, who was now standing by the blond teen, sniffed him and sat down, now at eye level with him.

"My name is Auru," the old man said.

"I'm Ashei," the girl said.

"My name's Shad, happy to meet you," the man with the glasses introduced.

"Link," the guy in the green tunic said quietly in a smooth voice.

"And I'm Telma. It's nice to meet you honey," The woman behind the bar spoke up, smiling at Steven and his friends. "So," she continued, " what are you two kids doing here?"

Steven shrugged. "We're not completely sure, but Lion somehow brought us here from another dimension; he can teleport."

"Wait," Shad gasped, a look of excitement coming into his eyes, "you're from another dimension?"

"Yeah, Lion sometimes brings us places," Steven answered.

"So do you normally go to other dimensions, yeah?" Ashei asked.

"No, this is new," Steven shook his head. He looked over at Lion, who seemed to be engaged in a staring contest with Link's shadow, who looked at the large cat with slightly furrowed eyebrows. Lion reached out, and placed a paw on Link's shadow. He moved away a step but Lion just followed and placed his paw on the shadow again.

"Lion, you big goofball, what are you doing?" Steven laughed. Connie, who hadn't said anything since they'd entered the bar, finally spoke up.

"Steven, shouldn't we ask about the Slinker?"

"Huh? Oh, right!" Steven turned his attention back to the people gathered around the table, "Have any of you seen a big black monster with tentacles and a square blue gem inside its mouth? He's from our dimension and Connie thinks it might be the reason we're here."

Link, who had been watching Lion curiously while Steven was talking, spoke up. "I saw it."

* * *

 **Annie: Thank you all so much for reading this first chapter, please leave a review if you have the time, we'd both really appreciate the support. ^_^**


End file.
